


Limpia tus anteojos regularmente para poder ver mejor

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, ShinKagu one-sided, Spanish, lol Shinpachi, pretty Kagura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿A quién él ha estado viendo todo este tiempo? Shinpachi no podía creer en lo que le mostraban sus lentes. [Viñeta] [One-sided muy ligero ShinKagu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limpia tus anteojos regularmente para poder ver mejor

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Crack!Ship para muchos, a mí me gusta (no llega al punto de que me encante, seré sincera) shippear ShinKagu, especialmente en la segunda película xD. Basado en el capítulo donde la yorozuya intenta cambiar de look, cuando lo leí en el manga fue como: meh, honestamente. Ya al verlo animado se me ocurrió este monólogo cuando vi a Shinpachi todo emocionado xD

Shinpachi se masajeó una sien, irritado. Su dolor de cabeza era tolerable al punto de sentir pena ajena —porque sentía algunas miradas clavadas en ellos— a pesar de que a estas alturas no le sorprendía nada y todavía seguir con ganas de regañar a Gintoki por destrozar prendas de esa tienda que ni siquiera había pagado —Shinpachi dudaba que la raída cartera de Gintoki pudiera permitirse la factura, así que ya se visualizaba huyendo de allí— y encima ese remedo de _samurai_ exponía la indecente vista de sus calzoncillos en presencia de su dulce hermana. Kagura no había dicho mucho, al menos.

Todavía no superaba el shock de descubrir el origen del vestuario de sus compañeros: ¿Uniforme deportivo de secundaria y cuestionables prendas masculinas? ¡Vaya explicación se le ocurrió al gorila!

No podía evitar sentirse resentido porque la ropa de Gintoki y Kagura si tuvo su trasfondo. Bien, quizá un par de líneas aburridas no lograron inspirar lo suficiente a las neuronas de Sorachi para que ni se molestaran en salir con una chafa explicación del motivo, razón o circunstancia que justifique su ropa... ¡Era su culpa que siempre tenga puesto lo mismo!

¡No estaría mal cambiar de estilo! Ya era bastante martirio el chiste de las gafas, para rematar.

¡Las líneas también eran una forma de expresión artística, por si nadie lo sabía! Y en fin, ¿cuándo iban a conseguir ropa para él? Se suponía que era la idea principal y—

Shinpachi interrumpió sus quejas mentales y Gintoki por un momento dejó de hacer el payaso en cuanto Tae salía del probador con Kagura.

Oh.

¡Vaya!

Shinpachi —con los ojos apunto de escapar de sus cuencas y un ligero rubor en las mejillas— se quedó sin aliento al observar a la hermosa muchacha de cabello hasta los hombros ataviada con un moderno vestido occidental color hueso que acentuaba su figura en los lugares adecuados —fina cintura, bonitas caderas y la sutil insinuación de su delantera—. Las largas botas marrones con tacón le añadían centímetros a su estatura, resaltando las torneadas e interminables piernas y la bufanda rosa palo complementaba el atuendo, dándole un aire de sofisticación.

Para Shinpachi era difícil asociar a ésta chica tan guapa con la mocosa come _sukonbu_ cuya boca de camionero siempre se burlaba de él. La chica que tenía a su frente definitivamente no tenía la pinta de hurgarse la nariz —uno de los tantos malos hábitos adoptados de Gin—, ni de eructar después de aniquilar en un santiamén la comida de la semana y mucho menos de protestar con su cara lagañosa porque le interrumpían su sueño de belleza.

Se le hacía surreal que debajo de esas ropas gastadas, deteriorados zapatos y guarros adornos para el cabello en realidad estuviese escondida una chica tan linda. Y no es que nunca haya pensado que Kagura no fuera bonita, sino que él nunca vio a Kagura como más que una especie de hermana menor.  

Aunque... ¿El formato de Sazae siempre disimuló así de bien? ¡Jamás pensó que Kagura tuviera pechos si no hace mucho se los rellenaba con mandarinas! —y se regañó por romper la ya precaria cuarta pared a pesar de no poder evitarlo—. Por supuesto, no era la espectacular Kagura con la que trabajó en la segunda película, ni la sexy verruga de micro _cheongsam_ ; pero ya su aspecto daba ligeras pistas de lo que se convertiría en un futuro utópico donde darían el estirón.

No era la tierna niñata marimacho de mejillas regordetas a la que se acostumbró desde el comienzo y eso en cierto modo era perturbador.

Si esta preciosidad era Kagura, ¿a quién él ha estado viendo todo este tiempo? Shinpachi no podía creer en lo que le mostraban sus lentes.

Apenas si la escuchó quejarse de que le faltaba algo en la cabeza cuando ya estaba balbuceando (e ignoraba si lo escucharon) y fue a la sección de sombreros, en un impulso agarrando un gorro rosa con orejas de gato. Volvió con los demás, sugiriéndole a Kagura que se probara el gorro y Gintoki —típico en él— con su tono perezoso se burlaba porque Shinpachi «sacó a relucir sus gustos pervertidos».

Shinpachi supo con horror que Gintoki logró pillar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Él no podía leer esos ojos muertos, aunque podía imaginárselo pensar: «Ni siquiera disimulas con tus ojos de _lolicon_ adolescente hormonal que aún no se limpia bien el culo. ¡Inundas el piso con tus babas! No tienes remedio, Pattsuan».

Algunas veces era un suplicio que Gin fuese un adulto tan observador sin demostrar serlo. Además, Shinpachi no era ningún _lolicon_ : Kagura y él solo se llevaban dos años.

Otae lo miraba con su eterna sonrisa y por ensayo y error, Shinpachi sabía que podía significar muchas cosas y no creía que fueran buenas. Por experiencia, si su hermana llegaba a sacar el tema, él debía elegir cuidadosamente que decir y no es porque le intimidara... era _su hermana_ , esas ya eran palabras mayores. Por suerte para él, Kagura —quien ha demostrado ser muy aguda en diversas ocasiones— no se había enterado de nada ocupada en sentirse inusualmente incómoda con su vestuario.

Shinpachi no era una persona superficial ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, el poco deleite visual que logró tener se fue al traste al ver el obsceno cuerno que pulverizaba en partículas mínimas la imagen de la adorable jovencita inofensiva y fue... extraño porque eso le recordaba que a pesar de todo Kagura seguía siendo la heroína vomitona con acento que lo consideraba como un par de lentes que adornaban a un ser humano... y la chiquilla que nunca se enteraría de que por efímeros instantes, Shinpachi pudo verla _diferente_.

Claro que no. La _friendzone_ es genial y no iba a traspasar esa frontera por su salud mental, pensó Shinpachi, en contraste ya dedicado a maldecir a las orejas de gato por destruír sus ilusiones, tristemente.


End file.
